batenkaitosfandomcom-20200214-history
Emperor Olgan
The emperor of Alfard in the beginning of Baten Kaitos Origins, Shanath's father and Savyna's Grandfather. He ruled Alfard with great ambitions and visions of raising it to being the leading power out of all the continents in the sky. To this end, he authorized and ordered numerous research studies and operations to be implemented regarding the nature of magna essences and mixtures and even the very energies of the Ancient God of Destruction itself, Malpercio. While only in the Baten Kaitos series for a very brief period of time, Olgan's actions led to many of the events of the series, served as motivation for some of the characters, and was even a pawn to some of the other villains within the series. This makes Olgan arguably one of the most important characters in the entire series, even as Olgan himself was unaware of the impact he would play on the future of the world. The person responsible for the Malideiter project, Olgan desired to create a man made spiriter by binding pieces of Malpercio's afterlings to people. Among the test subjects abducted and used in the experiments was Olgan's twelve year old son, Shanath, who was forced into the operation by Olgan, who wanted his son to be the perfect emperor, something he believed the experiments could yield as spiriters are known to possess enough power to sway the world's future. Not everyone can just become a spiriter though and Shanath was not a suitable candidate and his body rejected the afterling, while still retaining some of its power. The horrid pain Shanath endured at his father's hand caused the young man to despise his father, seeing him as a power hungry tyrant who cared more for power than his own son. Olgan in turn grew to be disgusted with his son for not being strong enough to be a Malideiter, though he still loved him deep down, and the two had a falling out that lasted for years and was never resolved. While adored by his own people, he was seen as far more ruthless and even despised by other nations and villages for his treatment towards them. The people of Azha hated and feared him for the harsh conditions that he puts on them, resulting in numerous deaths, as did Hassaleh, for taking all able bodied men captive and forcing them to work endlessly, constructing new imperial buildings, resulting in most of their deaths and numerous children becoming orphaned. It is this event that compelled Sagi to join the imperial army and, eventually, The Dark Service, in order to get as close as possible to Olgan to kill him and take revenge for Hassaleh and its people. Years later, working alongside with Baelheit, he created Machina and decided to Pro-Machinate all the continents to bring them under his complete control. Under Olgan's rulership, however immoral and ruthless, the empire flourished and became the technologically advanced state that Lord Baelheit and, after his murder, Emperor Geldoblame inherited. However, Olgan was soon assassinated by his own son, Shanath, under Verus' orders, his death serving as the catalyst for all the events that follow throughout the game and the series by extension. Category:Characters Category:Leaders Category:Adversaries Category:Humans